


Bloody Kisses

by JusticeTokidoki



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Rough Kissing, Roxas-centric (Kingdom Hearts), Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeTokidoki/pseuds/JusticeTokidoki
Summary: Roxas and Ventus struggle to find comfort in the wake of Sora’s disappearance.
Relationships: Roxas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Bloody Kisses

There’s ash in the sky. Their foes were vanquished from the city, many of them burned, but it didn’t quell the hatred in their hearts. More still existed, if not here then far, far in another world. 

He’d find them. He was going to find and kill every last one of them, shred them limb from limb at the hand of his dual keyblades and burn through them all with his light. 

And if, by some cruel joke, they survived that he’d use his darkness to stomp them out. Stomp on every lingering corpse of a heartless just to make sure no trace was left. 

And then all he’d have left is the sky, and hopefully it would be clear enough without the heartless invading his vision enough for Roxas to see him. To see Sora....

But that was jumping ahead. The heartless still existed, therefore Roxas still saw red. The sky wasn’t clear, an army of hearts still screamed in the sky, and right now all of that was fading in the background as his lips were claimed. 

Ventus made a noise deep in his throat. It startled Roxas, made him aware enough so that when Ventus bit down on his bottom lip Roxas didn’t react harshly. He stayed perfectly still and Ventus kept biting down. He licked over the cut and tasted blood. 

“You angry?” Ventus whispered. 

Roxas swallowed. He didn’t know if the question was for what had happened to his mouth just now, or if it related to their recent battle. But he supposed, after a few more seconds of thought, that it didn’t matter. So he gave Ventus a nod and hoped with all of his heart that he wouldn’t be asked to elaborate.

Ventus seemed to get the picture. He just brought his lips back and Roxas closed his eyes, returning the favor. He was rewarded with a gasp and a scratch on his back. Roxas smiled, and some of the darkness in him receded. “Can’t take what you dish out? Thought you were stronger than that.”

“I was losing you.” Ventus licked over his lips, clearly not as pleased with their matching mouths. “You were going to break my shoulder.”

Roxas stiffened, looking away with a sigh. “Sorry. Didn’t realize.”

“It’s alright.” 

He said that but the tension remained. Roxas lowered his hands to Ven’s waist, amazed at how thin his hips were. “Hey, I’m here. Just you and me, promise.”

“Are you?” Ventus’ eyes were too dark, Roxas was getting lost in them, and Ventus knew it. He damn well knew it and was peeling away at him with every word for good measure. 

Roxas frowned. He was not having this conversation, and if Ventus thought he owed it to him... “I don’t need you to believe me. But if I’m in front of you and you still have to ask, then there’s no point.”

He shifted back, ready to move away when the grip on his back, the nails that acted like claws *dug in* more. Roxas could feel it, the blood dripping down from those fingers. 

“What the hell?” 

“Roxas... I’m so tired. I’m tired of this war, I’m tired of fighting with no hope of them going away, and I’m really,  _ extremely  _ tired of you.” 

Those words rang loudly in his ears but he could barely process them. Ventus was attacking him. He could barely breathe with how forceful Ven’s kiss was, his back met the wall and his groan traveled up his stomach into Ven’s mouth. The taste of blood was stronger now, spreading fast. Potent and chilly, it made him jittery. His stomach was doing somersaults and his hands shook at his sides. 

The pain.... calmed him. He felt numb. No heartless, no empty sky, no disappointed faces, no happiness for a fresh heart that never felt full.


End file.
